DogSitting
by bballgirl22
Summary: For DarkElements10 Riley. RIley and Kendall dogsit


**Dog-Sitting**

**A/N: This is for Riley of DarkElements10 and her OC Riley Jackson is used and so is her animal OC Spencer. And sorry I also added an animal of my own to be Rhuben's dog Enjoy!**

Kendall Knight knocked on the apartment door and took a deep breath, waiting for her to answer. His ex-girlfriend, Riley Jackson, had asked him to come by and help her dog-sit Spencer, her maltipoo puppy. The same puppy Kendall had gotten her. Of course he had readily agreed. He still had feelings for her, even though he denied it.

Riley's siblings knew she still had feelings for Kendall too. Their break-up was over something stupid and pointless.

After a moment of waiting, she opened the door and gave him a small smile, opening the door wider so he could enter the apartment.

"Hey Kendall," she said as he walked past her and she shut the door. Kendall his heart stinging as she called by his name and not the nickname she gave him.

"Hi Riley," Kendall responded, not knowing he was doing the same thing to her. "Where's Spencer?"

"Oh, he's in the kitchen eating. When he's done we need to walk him and Ace," Riley told Kendall. "Want to watch something on TV while we wait?" she asked.

"Um, sure," Kendall smiled. At least she was acting civil toward him. That was a good sign. He followed her over to the bright blue couch and sat down next to her as she began flipping through the channels. "So where's everyone else?"

"Patrick and Noah took Axel and Roxas over to visit Katie and Rhu is with the girls," Riley told him. Kendall nodded as she stopped flipping the channels. He looked up and saw that the TV was on ESPN.

"So, what's been up with you?" Riley asked, sounding a little nervous to Kendall.

"Not much. I mean, the same old things. Getting yelled at by Gustavo, singing, playing pranks on Bitters, getting yelled at some more. How about you?" Kendall replied.

"Same here, except I don't think Ronan yells as much as Gustavo," Riley said, letting out a laugh. Her laugh caused Kendall to do the same and for a minute, he remembered what it was like a few weeks ago before the argument over that stupid letter.

"I agree," Kendall smiled faintly before it disappeared from his face and he turned back to the TV. Suddenly, the pitter-patter of little paws came from the kitchen and Ace and Spencer jumped onto the couch between the two.

"Are you two pigs finally ready to go for a walk?" Riley laughed as she spoke to the two dogs in a kiddy voice. "Come on, Kendall," Riley added and Kendall realized he had been staring at her.

"Alright," he said as she handed him a leash on he hooked it onto Ace's collar. He followed Riley out the door, letting Ace lead him.

Kendall figured the two, well four of them if you counted Spencer and Ace, had been walking around L.A. for about half an hour. They were walking by a nice park when it happened. Ace, who Kendall was walking behind Riley and Spencer, saw a squirrel. Before Kendall could even react, he jolted forward. Luckily Kendall had a good grip on the leash or Ace would've taken off. But, Ace ran right through Riley's legs, causing the girl to let out a cry as she fell backwards towards the hard pavement.

Kendall reacted quickly, but he was just in time to get behind, resulting in her landing on top of him as he still kept hold of Ace. Riley turned slightly so she could look up at him as the two lay in the middle of the park.

"Thanks, Hoc- Kendall," Riley said quietly, catching herself before she said Hockey-Head.

"No problem at all, Ruby," Kendall told her, not even flinching when he said 'Ruby.' "I miss you."

"I-I miss you too, Hockey-Head," Riley replied as the two stood up, still holding their respective dogs. Suddenly, Spencer head-butted Riley's legs at the same time Ace head-butted Kendall, causing the two to fall into each other. Riley's blue eyes looked up at Kendall's green ones for about a second before their lips were connected in a kiss, with the two match-making dogs looking on.

**A/N: Well, I'm not sure about this one, but I hope Riley and you readers liked it.**


End file.
